


План С.

by Vodolej



Category: Good - Fandom, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boypussy, Demons, Dirty Jokes, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), Virginity Kink, angel - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Мы не можем сделать ничего, чего они сами уже не сделали, а они делают такое, что нам и в голову никогда бы не пришло, причем нередко используют электричество. У них есть то, чего нет у нас. У них есть воображение. И, разумеется, электричество (с)





	1. Кроули

_**В сокровенных недрах твоей души ты в достаточной степени сволочь, чтобы стать достойным любви (с)** _

_**Два мнения из этих трёх были неверны: небеса не Англия, что бы там себе ни думали некоторые поэты, а ангелы не имеют пола, если только всерьёз этим не озаботятся. А вот умён он был - это правда (с)** _

Горшочек с маленькой и чуть желтоватой елкой стоял в самой глубине, под разросшимся фикусом, и, хотя горшочек старательно прятался в тени, Кроули сразу ощутил чужака. Он присел на корточки и бесцеремонно отвел в сторону дрожащие от страха листья фикуса, скептически рассматривая новенького.  
В душе Кроули, - а у Кроули несомненно была душа или что-то вроде нее, - боролись противоположные эмоции, примерно одинаковые по своему накалу – слепящая ярость от самоуправства ангела и что-то вроде нежности. Ангел дерзко запустил свои пресвятые ручонки в сад, который Кроули старательно возделывал и воспитывал, однако Кроули, который не был дураком, сразу понял значение этой жалкой елки в дешевом горшке - это был подарок.

Кроули оставил мысленную зарубку преподнести в ответ что-нибудь не менее ценное. Книжонку в духе «Как раскрыть внутреннюю богиню» или, к примеру, «Заговоры Уэльской целительницы: сто рецептов самолечения рыбьей чешуей». Кроули заухмылялся, представив, какое лицо сделается у ангела и с каким трудом тот будет подбирать слова, балансируя между врожденной вежливостью и ошеломлением.

Он подвинул поближе горшочек с елкой и заметил упавшую табличку из черной бархатной бумаги, на которой розовым мелком было старательно нарисовано сердечко – и смайлик с другой стороны.  
Кроули задумчиво обвел кончиком пальца контуры сердечка. Как мило со стороны ангела оставлять записку с рисунком, символизирующим мужской половой орган. Впрочем, Азирафаэль, по большей части, наивное и бесхитростное создание, и скорее всего до таких глубин символики не докопался, для него это всего лишь дружеская шутка.

Кроули зачем-то сунул табличку в карман брюк, вместо того чтобы сжечь, и внимательно уставился на елочку. Дела ее были весьма плохи – дешевый торф намок от обильного полива, кончики иголок пожелтели, тоненькие веточки, казалось, вот-вот переломятся от непосильной тяжести. Кроули по привычке открыл было рот, чтобы наорать и пригрозить адскими карами, - фикусы и спатифиллумы истерично затряслись, - и тут же захлопнул его, издав лишь короткий позорный и нелепый всквак.  
Орать на подарок Азирафаэля Кроули не мог, что-то внутри воспротивилось самой идее, это было равносильно тому, чтобы орать на самого ангела. Кроули словно наяву увидел потухшие голубые глаза и обиженно поджатые губы, и у него в горле встал комок. Кроули с чувством выругался, вытащил мобильный телефон и, прихватив горшок с елкой, поплелся к большому деревянному столу в кабинете.

Телефон зазвонил раньше, чем Кроули успел нажать на вызов.  
\- Мне показалось, ты хочешь поговорить, - культурно и доброжелательно предположил Азирафаэль.  
Кроули пришлось укусить себя за язык, чтобы не ухмыляться от уха до уха.  
\- И что это за подкидыш? – поинтересовался он, покосившись на несчастную елку. – Зачем он мне?  
\- Во-первых, это она, - сказал Азирафаэль. – А во-вторых… понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
Кроули услышал в его голосе отчетливую улыбку.  
\- Почему елка? – осведомился он, и чуть было не брякнул «а зачем ты нарисовал член».  
\- Я подумал, что надо разнообразить твои тропики, - ответил ангел. – Тебе не нравится?  
Его голос стал встревоженным, зазвенел от напряжения, так что Кроули, мысленно обозвав себя тряпкой, принялся оправдываться, что елка ему очень-очень нравится, как же иначе, всегда мечтал, спал и видел. Дыхание Азирафаэля в трубке снова стало умиротворенным, Кроули с беспомощной тоской подумал, что вообще-то не должен настолько хорошо различать эмоции ангела.

\- Ты уже придумал, как ее назовешь? – поинтересовался Азирафаэль.  
\- Габриэлла, - фыркнул Кроули и захохотал, услышав, что Азирафаэль буквально онемел на несколько секунд.  
\- Очень смешно, - кисло пробормотал тот. – Нет, Кроули, ты не назовешь нашу елку Габриэллой.  
Кроули улыбнулся. Слова «наша елка» отдались внутри странным теплом, тягучим и почти болезненным, но при этом приятным почти до экстаза.

\- Фредди? – предположил он.  
\- Это девочка, - напомнил Азирафаэль.  
\- Ты откуда знаешь, промеж шишек ей посмотрел, извращенец? – усмехнулся Кроули.  
Азирафаэль терпеливо вздохнул.  
\- Может… Рая? – предложил он.  
Кроули даже зашипел.  
\- В моем доме не будет никакого рая, - резковато ответил он. – У меня здесь не тут! У меня приличный дом!  
Азирафаэль тихо засмеялся, почувствовав себя отомщенным.

\- Я назову ее… - подумал вслух Кроули. – Назову ее…  
\- Ева, - уверенно сказал Азирафаэль за секунду до того, как это проговорил Кроули.  
Они долго молчали, потом Азирафаэль кашлянул и одобрительно проговорил:  
\- Отличное имя, Кроули… ох, то есть, я хотел сказать - Антоний!  
\- Я вешаю трубку! – пригрозил Кроули, машинально выбирая из торфа опавшие желтые иголки и складывая их в кучку.  
Азирафаэль подсмеивался, совсем необидно, и от его смешков Кроули было щекотно и тепло в груди.

\- Как насчет поужинать вместе? - предложил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль задумался. Кроули рыхлил влажный торф заостренным ногтем и терпеливо ждал.  
\- Может быть в конце недели? – с огорчением предположил Азирафаэль. – Я ужасно занят.  
Кроули пожал плечами, Азирафаэль хмыкнул, словно увидел наяву это движение, и бодро проговорил:  
\- Вот и славненько! Прости, но мне пора вернуться к работе.  
\- Кстати, ты веришь в лечение рыбьей чешуей? – спросил напоследок Кроули.  
Азирафаэль пару секунд недоуменно молчал.  
\- Кроули, будь умничкой, - наконец мягко попросил он, словно разговаривал с недоумком. – Не делай глупостей и позаботься о Еве.

\- Ну штош-ш-ш, прелес-с-сть моя, - просвистел Кроули, азартно облизнувшись раздвоенным языком, вооружившись целлофановым пакетом и алюминиевой лопаткой для цветов. – Пора с-создать для тебя приемлемые ус-с-словия.  
Елочка Ева в знак согласия уронила еще одну пожелтевшую иголку. Кроули аккуратно вытащил ее из горшка, перевалив слипшийся торф на пакет, взял обеими руками простенький пластиковый горшочек и сосредоточился, пытаясь превратить его во что-то, достойное «нашей елки».


	2. Кроули

Их было двое и они были похожи как братья – высокие и рыжие, с типично британскими бесцветными лицами. Оба остановились, увидев Кроули, и посмотрели на него как-то странно. Кроули не обратил внимания, к человечкам он относился довольно равнодушно… если они, конечно, не спускались по лестнице, ведущей из жилого этажа прямиком в книжный магазинчик.  
Кроули услышал какой-то невнятный задушенный звук и увидел ангела – тот смотрел растерянно и смущенно, и был какой-то… потрепанный что ли. Светлые кудряшки намокли, на щеках тлел пятнистый румянец, домашняя длинная рубашка была измята и кривовато застегнута. Кроули удивился.

\- Что-то случилось? – нервно спросил Азирафаэль.  
Кроули подвинулся, мельком взглянув на рыжих. Вблизи он понял, что они не братья и даже не особо похожи, просто… британцы.  
\- Проводи гостей, - милостиво сказал Кроули. – Я подожду.  
Он бесцеремонно отодвинул ангела, прошел наверх и плюхнулся в первое кресло, которое заметил, и лишь потом понял, что оказался в спальне. 

Азирафаэль внизу негромко переговаривался со своими новыми приятелями, потом хлопнула входная дверь. Кроули недоверчиво рассматривал большую кровать с перекрученной простыней - подушки валялись на полу, в изголовье висела, кажется, наволочка, свернутая жгутом и скрученная в петлю. В воздухе витал мускусный запах, который было сложно перепутать с чем-то другим. Кроули прищурился, заметив блеснувший квадратик фольги на ковре.  
Азирафаэль поднимался медленно и трусливо, ступеньки жалобно скрипели от его обычно легких шагов. Кроули, собрав всю силу воли, чтобы не взорваться яростью преждевременно, откинулся назад и легонько постукивал когтями по лакированным подлокотникам.

\- Кроули, - сказал ангел, остановившись в дверях. – Какой… какой приятный сюрприз!  
Он нервно улыбнулся. В белозубой широкой ангельской улыбке не было и капли тепла.  
\- Неужели? – процедил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль громко сглотнул.  
\- Чем могу помочь? – спросил ангел. – Может, спустимся вниз, выпьем чаю?  
\- Ты спишь с людьми? – прямо спросил Кроули. – Или только смотришь? И давно?  
Азирафаэль застыл с приоткрытым ртом и начал краснеть – стремительно, густо, таким маковым насыщенным цветом, что Кроули немного развеселился.

\- Ну и как? – не удержался Кроули. – И зачем? Кто тебя надоумил?  
Азирафаэль, который выглядел ошарашенным и смущенным, вдруг подобрался и выпрямился, гордо вскинув подбородок.  
\- Кроули, это не твое дело! – заявил он. – Это тебя не касается.  
\- Знавал я любителей спать с дочерьми человеческими, - заметил Кроули. – Плохо кончили, как помнишь.  
\- Сейчас на это смотрят сквозь пальцы, - неохотно проговорил Азирафаэль. – Времена изменились.  
\- Да? - удивился Кроули. – А мне казалось, в святой книге написано «Не ложись с мужчиной, как с женщиной: это мерзость»? И еще что-то о побивании камнями…  
\- Кроули! – рассердился ангел. – Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что Библию писали все, кому не лень! К нам это не относится.

Кроули ухмыльнулся. Ему почему-то было так больно, что он и дышать-то мог с трудом от застрявшего у сердца осколка, и поэтому ему хотелось сделать больно ангелу… по-настоящему больно.

\- Я так понимаю, что твои пернатые друзья с тобой полностью согласны? – сладко проговорил он. – Всецело одобряют то, чем ты занимаешься с людьми?  
Азирафаэль снова покраснел.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. – Но это никого не касается, это мои…. маленькие привычки. Как книги. Или суши.  
\- Или траханье, - поддакнул Кроули.  
Ангел поморщился, грубое слово его заметно покоробило.

\- И давно? – спросил Кроули, машинально вычерчивая ногтями царапинки по лакированному дереву.  
Азирафаэль задумался, Кроули немного растерялся – в глубине души он надеялся, что ангел скажет что-то вроде «впервые попробовал, бес, - хаха, - попутал».  
\- С Рима, - наконец сказал Азирафаэль. – Да, совершенно точно, именно тогда.  
Кроули молча смотрел на него. Азирафаэль пожал плечами.  
\- А что такого?! – непринужденно сказал он. – Мне было интересно, почему людям это так нравится. Я хотел понять, ради чего они губят свои души.  
\- Понял? – буркнул Кроули.  
\- О, да! – усмехнулся ангел.  
Он вдруг прищурился и склонил голову к плечу, как всегда, когда его посещала какая-то догадка. 

\- Ты никогда не пробовал, - шокировано проговорил Азирафаэль.  
\- Конечно, нет! – возмутился Кроули. – Фу!  
\- Но ты же демон… ты должен совращать…  
\- Я и совращаю, - огрызнулся Кроули. – Но ты, когда занимаешься своими книгами, ты ведь с ними не совокупляешься? Хотя теперь я уже не уверен…  
Азирафаэль взглянул на него так оскорбленно, что Кроули немножко полегчало.

\- Спать с людьми это… - Кроули взмахнул рукой, не в силах описать захлестывающие его эмоции – отвращение, брезгливость, злость и жуткую обиду.  
\- Это приятно, - спокойно перебил его Азирафаэль. – Чуточку увеличивает количество счастья и любви в мире, а значит богоугодно.  
\- За такое в четырнадцатом веке тебя бы сожгли на костре! – рявкнул Кроули. – Дважды!  
\- Мы не в четырнадцатом веке, - сухо ответил ангел. – И я не намерен выслушивать от тебя проповеди, Кроули, думаю, будет лучше, если мы закроем эту тему и никогда к ней не вернемся.

\- Почему они, а не я?! – вдруг услышал Кроули и ужаснулся до самой последней чешуйки, осознав, что это его обиженный и возмущенный голос.  
Азирафаэль уставился на него круглыми глазами.  
\- Забудь, - быстро проговорил Кроули. – Неудачная шутка, забудь.  
Он выскользнул из кресла, быстро обошел застывшего ангела и поспешил по лестнице.  
\- Мне пора! – крикнул Кроули, не оборачиваясь. – Пока-пока!  
Он спустился вниз и поморщился, увидев… вернее, не увидев двери на ее привычном месте; окна исчезли, Кроули будто очутился в лабиринте, состоящем из книжных шкафов.

\- Мы не договорили, - проговорил Азирафаэль, медленно спускаясь по лестнице. – Что ты имел в виду?  
\- Я? – спросил Кроули, усиленно прикидываясь дурачком. – Ты о чем? Я что-то запамятовал…  
\- Кроули! – настойчиво сказал ангел, заглядывая Кроули в глаза, для этого ему пришлось подняться на цыпочки. – Что ты имел в виду?  
\- Если тебе так охота предаваться человеческим порокам – почему не со мной? – тихо и неохотно проговорил Кроули. – Мы вместе едим, вместе пьем, ходим в театр и даже в кино! Почему ты не спишь со мной?  
Азирафаэль помолчал, опустив взгляд, Кроули видел, как трепещут длинные пшеничные ресницы.

\- Потому что ты демон, - наконец проговорил он. – А я ангел… и это уже чересчур.  
Кроули кивнул.  
\- Люди – не чересчур, - медленно сказал он. – Даже двое сразу – не чересчур, а я – чересчур, потому что я демон, так?  
Азирафаэль нервно облизнул губы.  
\- Зачем нам секс, Кроули? – жалобно сказал он. – Нам ведь и так неплохо.  
\- Ты же сказал, что это приятно, - напомнил Кроули.  
\- Но не с тобой, - брякнул Азирафаэль. – То есть… мне и так хорошо с тобой, Кроули. Мы ведь друзья. Здорово, правда? Здорово, что у нас есть наша дружба?  
Он несмело улыбнулся.  
\- Замечательно, - ответил Кроули, не глядя на него.  
Он словно воочию увидел сотни и тысячи неудачников, которые ставят свечечки перед своим анти-святым – Кроули, покровителем френдзоны. 

Кроули захихикал, не удержавшись, очень уж смешно и нелепо это было, но, кажется, его смех напугал ангела куда сильнее, чем напугала бы откровенная злоба - Азирафаэль дернулся и с опаской прикоснулся к плечу Кроули.  
\- Ты бы попробовал, - сказал он, робко улыбаясь. – Думаю, тебе понравится… и я тебе для этого совсем не нужен. Ты нравишься людям… хотя я осуждаю тебя за твое влияние на неокрепшие души!  
\- Так и поступлю, - кивнул Кроули. 

Сильнее всего ему хотелось вынестись из проклятого книжного магазина и сбежать куда подальше. Кроули из последних сил держал лицо перед ангелом, который мямлил и трогал его за рукав, пронизывая лучистым взглядом широко распахнутых наивных глаз.  
Кроули разрывался между желанием откусить ему лицо и разрыдаться. Так или иначе, ангел его отшил в своей деликатной, но решительной манере, и не оставил никакой надежды, видимо, Кроули ему попросту не нравился… то есть, в этом смысле. 

Кроули постарался улыбнуться, Азирафаэль отступил, хлопая ресницами, и махнул рукой, указав на дверь, которая, как и окна, чудесным образом появились на своем законном месте. Кроули одернул пиджак и зашагал к припаркованной машине, и в его голове метались идеи одна лучше другой – сбежать на другой край галактики, сжечь Еву и прислать ангелу ее пепел в конверте, истребить всех рыжих в Великобритании, а лучше – во всей Европе, хватать за колени, умолять и пресмыкаться…

Кроули вздохнул и включил радио в «Бентли», и ни капельки не удивился, когда Фредди принялся горестно жаловаться о разбитом сердце – видать, любовь его жизни была такой же белобрысой сволочной сволочью с ясной улыбкой и странными моральными принципами.


	3. Кроули

Между ног было… погано - мокро, липко и больно. Кроули вытащил из пачки очередную ментоловую сигарету, прикурил от ногтя и запил горьковатый дым «Сапфировым Бомбеем». Кроули совершенно не помнил, когда успел разжиться голубой бутылкой и блоком «Вога», он с интересом естествоиспытателя познавал все оттенки боли, которые испытывало сейчас его тело.

Не считая Падения, светобоязни и линьки, Кроули особо не доставалось на его жизненном пути, а на мелочи, вроде узких натирающих штанов, регулярного похмелья и случайно сломанных ногтей, он обычно не обращал внимания. Но теперь все тело болело, чем-то неуловимо напоминая о Падении, а у Кроули было глубочайшее мазохистское настроение, так что сладкая жалость к себе казалась сильнее боли. Кроули мог бы прекратить по щелчку пальцев, но ему было любопытно, поэтому он прислушивался к себе и курил, раздумывая о многообразии видов и типов боли и затейливой сложности нервной системы. 

Дышать распухшим носом было неприятно, во рту то и дело появлялся привкус крови, который Кроули щедро запивал миндальным привкусом джина. Боль стихала, Кроули чуть-чуть шевелил коленями, заставляя ее снова вспыхнуть – внизу живота и между ног, и в ссаженых лопатках, а потом и разбитое лицо тоже подключалось к этой симфонии, добавляя свои ноты. 

Кроули провел пальцами по бедру и долго смотрел на кровь - от человеческой она не отличалась, такая же красная и жидкая, с медным соленым привкусом. Кроули лизнул пальцы и едва не прикусил язык, когда разбитый мобильный телефон, лежащий у дальней стены, ожил и заорал. Кроули выругался и швырнул в ту сторону опустевшую бутылку - толстое стекло не разбилось, бутылка с грохотом покатилась по полу.  
Кроули поморщился и вытащил из пачки последнюю сигарету. Что за люди! Даже пострадать не дадут. 

Телефон не смолкал, Кроули курил и злился. Наконец, когда он приподнялся на локтях, мобильный заткнулся и потемнел экраном. Кроули поморщился - ему хотелось выплеснуть на кого-нибудь злость, но на человечков он не злился и даже не мог их толком вспомнить. Конечно же он их проклял, когда они ушли, с его кровью под ногтями и сытыми смешками, так что жить им всем оставалось не больше пары дней. Лондон - большой и опасный город, где на каждом углу подстерегают машины, старые кирпичные кладки, спятившие проповедники и самоубийцы, выпрыгивающие из верхних окон… масса затейливых способов переселиться под землю.

Кроули превратил окурок в мятную жвачку, чавкнул и выдул пузырь – и вздрогнул, когда раздался громкий хлопок и под потолок взметнулись белые перья. Азирафаэль возник посреди его спальни, сжимая одной рукой здоровенное серебряное распятие, а другой - вилку.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - машинально сказал Кроули и зачем-то стыдливо свел колени.  
Азирафаэль уставился на него круглыми глазами, выронил вилку, потом распятие, потом медленно подошел, цепляясь распахнутыми крыльями за потолок. Лицо у него было бледное, словно мрамор, а губы казались пепельными. Кроули сообразил, что ангел видит его в непотребном виде, щелкнул пальцами и привел себя в порядок. 

\- Привет, - непринужденно сказал Кроули. – Ты что-то хотел?  
Он сладко потянулся всем телом, мимолетно отметив, что отсутствие боли – это неописуемое наслаждение, - никогда не обращал внимания, а оказывается, ощущение сродни райскому блаженству, - и принялся голышом подбирать одежду.   
Азирафаэль молча пялился на него, губы у него дрожали и весь он выглядел как-то пришибленно, то и дело отводил взгляд, словно чужая нагота была ему отвратительна. Кроули скривился – можно было все-таки не морщить нос так демонстративно.

\- Не буду спрашивать зачем тебе вилка, - проговорил он. – Зачем тебе распятие?  
\- Так, - наконец сказал Азирафаэль, сложил и убрал крылья, почти шатаясь дошел до ближайшего кресла, рухнул в него и схватился за голову. – Что это было, Кроули? Что с тобой? Что это у тебя? Зачем тебе это?!  
Кроули заморгал. Азирафаэль, бледный и пришибленный, показал пальцем на низ его живота.  
\- А! – сказал Кроули. – А что? Симпатично, нет?  
Азирафаэль принялся растирать виски, словно у него разболелась голова, заметил пустую голубую бутылку, лежащую у стены, и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Мне надо выпить, - угрюмо сказал он. – Кажется, у меня нервный срыв.  
Кроули натянул штаны и присел перед ним на корточки, осторожно прикоснулся к колену – ангела потряхивало, губы у него все еще были какие-то лиловые, словно он действительно испугался.

\- Я ощутил, что с тобой что-то происходит, - глухо сказал Азирафаэль, посматривая в сторону. – Что-то очень плохое…   
\- Ты решил, что до меня добрались мои бывшие приятели? – улыбнулся Кроули. – Поэтому распятие притащил?  
\- Ну а что? – слабо возмутился Азирафаэль.  
\- А вилка тебе зачем? – удивился Кроули. – Никогда не слышал об изгнании демонов вилкой.  
\- Нет, я ужинал, - хмуро ответил ангел. – Кроули, что это было? Почему ты… почему ты был в крови?!  
\- Я занимался сексом! – гордо сказал Кроули и выпрямился.  
Азирафаэль уставился на него прищуренным взглядом.

\- Честно говоря – не особо впечатляет, - признался Кроули. – Больше похоже на пытки. Скучно, противно… я бы сказал – ноль из десяти, не рекомендую. Решительно не понимаю, что ты в этом находишь.   
Азирафаэль открыл рот и тут же закрыл его, так ничего и не сказав.  
\- Я ждал большего, - сказал Кроули, застегивая рубашку. – Люди придают сексу слишком много значения.  
\- Боже, - наконец сказал ангел. – Господи… Кроули?  
\- При чем тут Всевышний? – удивился Кроули.   
Азирафаэль вцепился в волосы и сгорбился, плечи у него задрожали, пальцы побелели, воздух вокруг спины мерцал, словно неистово бились невидимые крылья. Кроули немного испугался и несмело погладил его по руке.

\- Эй? – позвал он.  
\- Мне так жаль, - наконец, проговорил Азирафаэль и посмотрел на Кроули несчастными голубыми глазами.   
\- Да подумаешь, - отмахнулся Кроули. – Мне было любопытно, зато теперь я все знаю…   
Азирафаэль рассмеялся, но его смех звенел таким напряжением и прозвучал так страшно, что Кроули прикусил язык.  
\- Это был не секс, - наконец сказал Азирафаэль.  
Кроули уставился на него с возмущением.

\- Не держи меня за идиота! – рассердился он. – Я прекрасно знаю, как выглядит секс! Это был секс!  
\- Это было насилие! – заорал на него в ответ Азирафаэль, начисто растеряв манеры, добродушие и воспитание. – Секс не такой.  
Кроули пожал плечами.  
\- Для первого раза сойдет, - сказал он с натянутой улыбкой, надеясь, что на этом спор закончится.  
Азирафаэль молчал и рассматривал свои руки – ухоженные, нежные, с пухлыми запястьями и красивыми розовыми ногтями.

\- Хочу тебе кое-что показать, ангел, - сказал Кроули. – Пойдем.  
Азирафаэль неохотно поднялся, машинально одернув пиджак, и подобрал вилку.  
\- И будь добр, убери вот это, - попросил Кроули, указав пальцем на распятие.  
Оно тут же испарилось. Кроули улыбнулся.  
\- Смотри! – торжественно сказал он, затащив ангела за рукав в свой цветник. 

Азирафаэль долго оглядывался. Он заметил, что растения мелко дрожат, и удивленно вскинул бровь, но стоило ему отвернуться, Кроули еле слышно зашипел, призывая вести себя прилично - растения замерли, Кроули самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Нечего позорить его перед ангелом. 

Посреди цветника стояла каменная тумба, а на ней, под прозрачным хрустальным колпаком, в большом цветочном горшке росла Ева. Азирафаэль подошел поближе и вздохнул, увидев, что из-под колпака медленно падают снежинки, оседают на зеленых еловых лапах и тают, попадая на землю, покрытую слоем иголок и прелых листьев.  
\- Как она выросла, - выдохнул Азирафаэль. – Красавица.  
Кроули просиял, едва не лопаясь от отеческой гордости. Еве требовались особые условия, но Кроули для своей любимицы ничего не жалел. 

\- А ей не одиноко? – вдруг спросил Азирафаэль, рассеянно погладив гладкий край тумбы. – Может, ей нужна компания? Мальчик-ель?  
Кроули зашипел на него с таким гневом, что Азирафаэль отпрянул.  
\- Ну или нет, - торопливо сказал он. – Я не разбираюсь в цветах. Наверное, нет. Ты определенно знаешь лучше!  
\- Она еще слишком маленькая для мальчиков, - шипя где надо и не надо ответил Кроули. – Ей никто не нужен, у нее есть я!  
Азирафаэль торопливо закивал. Судя по его взгляду, он пожалел, что вообще открыл рот на совершенно незнакомую ему тему садоводства. 

Кроули, бросая на него мрачные взгляды, вооружился пульверизатором и принялся обходить по кругу все полки и подставки, опрыскивая растения с такой яростью, словно держал в руках огнемет. Азирафаэль поежился и на всякий случай отступил под защиту Евы, совершенно невозмутимой в своем персональном прохладном снегопаде. 

\- Кроули, но почему все-таки… женские органы? – спросил ангел.  
Кроули пожал плечами.  
\- Почему бы нет? – равнодушно ответил он. – Я отлично их изучил лет двадцать назад.  
\- Да? – удивился Азирафаэль. – Зачем?   
Кроули улыбнулся.  
\- Боюсь, ты не хочешь этого знать, - сладко проговорил он. – Скажем так, ежедневно тысячи силиконовых кубков наполняются человеческой кровью… это ведь можно считать жертвоприношением, правда?  
\- Я не понимаю, - признался Азирафаэль. – Но звучит очень плохо!  
Кроули ухмыльнулся до ушей.  
\- Никаких страданий и настоящих жертв, - успокоил он ангела. – Ну… практически никаких.   
Азирафаэль смотрел на него так недоумевающе, что Кроули с огромным трудом сдержал смех.

\- В общем, что вспомнил, то и сделал, - сказал он, отмахнувшись пульверизатором. - Не важно.  
Азирафаэль помолчал.  
\- Кто эти люди? – спросил он. – Где ты их нашел?  
Кроули обернулся через плечо.  
\- В футбольном баре, - безразлично сказал он.  
\- Ты просто подошел и предложил… это? – удивился ангел.  
\- Ну да, и они согласились, - сказал Кроули. – Они тоже удивились… можно подумать, за шесть тысяч лет мужчины ни разу не видели…  
Он пошевелил пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить подходящее словцо, короткое такое, емкое и грубое, Кроули часто слышал, как его употребляли, а в нужный момент вылетело из головы.   
\- Я понял! – перебил его смутившийся Азирафаэль. – А ты не хотел бы попробовать что-нибудь другое?  
Кроули обернулся к нему.

\- Гироскутеры? – предложил он. – Нет, спасибо, как по мне весьма сомнительное изобретение.  
Азирафаэль порозовел.  
\- Я имею в виду… другой набор органов, - наконец сказал он.  
\- Есть какая-то разница? – уточнил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль торопливо закивал, Кроули пожал плечами.  
\- Может, и попробую, - без энтузиазма сказал он. – Секс меня как-то не впечатлил.  
Азирафаэль закусил губу, вздохнул, но промолчал, осторожно поглаживая хрустальный колпак, покрытый тончайшей изморозью.


	4. Азирафаэль

Кроули был мрачен. Он не стал кормить лебедей в Сент-Джеймсском парке, лишь хмурился и смотрел, как Азирафаэль крошит батон в воду. Отказался от мороженого, которым Азирафаэль пытался его соблазнить. Оскорбительно терпеливо выслушал мнение Азирафаэля касательно спектакля «Ричард Второй», хотя обычно злился и отказывался слушать дальше одной фразы на эту тему.   
Азирафаэль так и не докопался до причины подобной неприязни, хотя и был весьма заинтригован – Кроули с удовольствием составлял ему компанию в театр и модные нынче кинотеатры… за исключением этой пьесы. 

Когда Азирафаэль предложил в первый раз - Кроули вскинулся, словно дикий кот, вздыбив рыжие волосы, и прошипел, что даже для него это слишком сюрреалистично. Он отказался пояснять, а когда Азирафаэль попытался заговорить о злосчастной пьесе еще раз – Кроули запустил в него отверткой, которая в этот момент подвернулась ему под руку. Азирафаэль не привык к тому, чтобы в него чем-то швырялись, но и Кроули, несмотря на демоническую натуру, так-то был довольно миролюбивым существом, не лишенным крох доброты и рассудительности. Так что это было странно даже для него.

-… Кроули, что случилось? – спросил Азирафаэль, оборвав себя на полуслове.  
Очевидно, искушать демона пьесой было совершенно бесполезно, Кроули его как будто не слушал, погрузившись в мрачные мысли.

Тот медленно стащил очки, щуря желтые глаза, и кривовато улыбнулся, показав острые белые зубы.  
\- Знаешь, а ведь я послушал твой совет, - задумчиво сказал Кроули.   
\- Какой из них? – улыбнулся Азирафаэль. – Насчет кокосового молока? Или насчет того парня, который отправил машину на Марс?   
\- Насчет секса, - сказал Кроули.  
\- Оу, вот как, - пробормотал Азирафаэль, у которого начало стремительно портиться настроение. – И… и что?  
\- Ничего, - буркнул Кроули. – Полная…  
Он собирался было сказать грубое слово, однако именно в этот момент мимо их скамеечки пробежал светловолосый малыш, сжимающий в руках порядком потрепанного и грязного плюшевого динозавра, и Кроули пришлось поперхнуться руганью. Азирафаэль молча смотрел на него, испытывая не только глубочайшее чувство вины и искреннюю любящую жалость, но еще и какое-то темное недоброе чувство вроде… ревности, что ли?

Азирафаэль был ангелом, но не был идиотом – он прекрасно знал, что люди бывают злы и жестоки друг к другу, особенно, когда вокруг них крутятся такие, как Кроули. Однако Азирафаэль никогда не думал, что увидит Кроули – таким. Во-первых, тот стал женщиной. Не целиком, конечно, только от пояса до колен, но и этого было достаточно для впечатлительной ангельской психики. Во-вторых, Кроули был избит и весь в крови, не только тем фрагментом, где являлся дамой, а вообще, с ног до головы, и этот его измученный, потерянный и окровавленный вид отозвался острой болью в сердце Азирафаэля. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Кроули повторял подобные эксперименты.   
Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я попробовал по-другому, - признался Кроули. – Ничего сложного, просто вывернуть наизнанку.   
Азирафаэль машинально кивнул. Кроули ссутулил плечи, аккуратно поддел носком ботинка пятнистую жабку, сидящую на аллее, где ее мог затоптать кто угодно, и ловким пинком отправил ее в пруд.   
\- Я зашел в клуб и предложил всем девчонкам секс, - кисло сказал Кроули.  
\- И что? – спросил Азирафаэль, крепко сжав зубами язык, чтобы не засмеяться.   
\- Ничего, - буркнул Кроули. – Обозвали извращенцем и выгнали…  
Азирафаэль едва не откусил язык, сдерживаясь из последних сил.

-… поэтому я снял проститутку, - сказал Кроули, пожав плечами.   
Смеяться Азирафаэлю тут же расхотелось.  
\- Но это же ужасно! – с возмущением сказал он. – Так нельзя!  
\- Я демон, - отмахнулся Кроули. – Нам можно.  
Азирафаэль уже собирался отчитать его, но по несчастному выражению лица Кроули понял, что не все так просто, и промолчал, жестом показывав, что Кроули может продолжить рассказ о своем грехопадении.

\- У меня ничего не получилось, - сознался Кроули. – Я все время вспоминал, как это было противно, поэтому... в общем... по-моему, теперь у меня глубокая психологическая травма.   
Он поморщился.  
\- Ох, дорогой мой, - с сочувствием сказал Азирафаэль, погладив его по плечу. – И что ты делал?  
\- Плакал! – огрызнулся Кроули.  
Но что-то в его напускной дерзости и блуждающем взгляде подсказало Азирафаэлю, что, скорее всего, именно так и обстояли дела.

\- Короче говоря, твой обожаемый секс – полная…   
Кроули даже зашипел, когда неутомимый мальчишка с динозавром пробежал мимо них в другую сторону, крепко сжимая в другой руке мороженое.   
Азирафаэль вздохнул.  
\- Шесть тысяч лет – и вот мы здесь, на лекции о половом воспитании, - пробормотал он себе под нос.   
Кроули посмотрел на него так злобно, что любой другой бы содрогнулся, но Азирафаэль не испугался. 

Он знал Кроули очень долго и видел его в слишком разных состояниях и положениях, чтобы по-настоящему бояться. Уж тем более, после того, что они пережили в четырнадцатом веке, когда Кроули застрял во время очередной линьки в многометровой сухой чешуе и не смог выбраться, а сертифицированная ветеринарная помощь находилась примерно в шести веках от него.   
Выпутывать завязавшуюся узлами змею… того самого Змия, разъяренного, шипящего и снабженного огромными ядовитыми клыками – было тем еще развлечением, и если уж Азирафаэль пережил это, то сумеет пережить что угодно… кроме бесконечного прослушивания песен из «Звуков музыки», конечно.

Азирафаэль рассматривал Кроули - и его вдруг осенило так внезапно, что он даже удивился. Полагалось бы грянуть грому или сверкнуть молнии, в общем, такие озарения должны приходить не иначе как со звуковым сопровождением, но на чистом голубом небе светило ясное доброе солнце, и денечек был прекрасный, утки крякали, в пруду плескались лебеди, неугомонный мальчик с динозавром бежал мимо них уже в третий раз, что начало вызывать раздражение даже у терпеливого Азирафаэля. 

\- Что ты на меня так пялишься? – невежливо спросил Кроули. – У меня что, рога выросли?  
Азирафаэль молча помотал головой. Он думал о том, что некоторые вещи настолько очевидны, что их сложно заметить - он давно любил Кроули и Кроули очевидно любил его, иначе сожрал бы еще в четырнадцатом веке… вернее попытался бы, сожрать ангела непросто даже древнему, как мир, Змию. 

Они так часто совершали странные, трогательные, а порой и страшные поступки друг для друга, но лишь теперь Азирафаэль понял, что лежало в основе этих удивительных отношений. А еще он с досадой понял, что все вокруг, включая Небеса и Ад, давно уже считали их парочкой, настоящей парочкой, которая занимается всякими вещами - ходит в театр, на пикники, карает грешников и навещает праведников… и занимается другими делами, конечно же.   
Азирафаэлю пришла на ум еще одна мысль, от которой он замер с открытым ртом - его короткие приятные встречи с людьми можно было счесть сродни… как это называется у людей? – мастурбации. Незатейливое времяпровождение, не требующее чрезмерных усилий, приносящее удовольствие, но, фактически, довольно одинокое занятие, ведь люди скоротечны, хрупки и эгоистичны. С Кроули было бы сложнее, страшнее и, возможно, больнее. С ним было бы по-настоящему. 

Азирафаэль поднялся и почти торжественно взял Кроули обеими руками за лицо, скуластое и колючее от свежей щетины. Кроули, не сделав ни единой попытки вырваться, вопросительно выгнул рыжую бровь.  
\- Что с тобой? – удивился Кроули.  
\- Я вдруг понял, что люблю тебя, - сказал Азирафаэль, лаская большим пальцем татуировку-змейку на виске. – А еще я придумал отличное оправдание, если оно нам понадобится.   
Кроули долго молчал, моргая желтыми глазами, немного смешной и похожий больше на растерянную сову, чем на змеюку подколодную.

\- Какое? – наконец, спросил он.  
\- Ну знаешь, софистика, - улыбнулся Азирафаэль. – Бог есть любовь и благодать, так что таким способом я обращаю тебя к свету и добру, а значит, это ненаказуемо и почти не грешно…  
Кроули поморщился.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, ангел, и ты это знаешь, - сказал он, осторожно выпутываясь из рук Азирафаэля. – Но заниматься сексом больше не хочу, это полный отстой.   
\- Ты им и не занимался, мой дорогой, - улыбнулся Азирафаэль. – Ты занимался хм… явно не тем.   
Кроули взглянул на него с сомнением и поскреб затылок.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего можно делать этими телами, - мечтательно проговорил Азирафаэль. – Я тебе покажу, тебе понравится.  
Кроули помолчал, потом пожал плечами.   
\- У нас все будет по-другому, - пообещал Азирафаэль. - Ты мне доверяешь?  
\- Ты же знаешь, я с тобой куда угодно, - вздохнул Кроули. – Хоть на Альфу Центавра, хоть спасать мир, хоть в постель.


	5. Азирафаэль

\- Может, прибухнуть? – подумал вслух Кроули.  
Он метался по собственной спальне, словно очутился здесь впервые, нервничал и бросал на Азирафаэля напряженные взгляды, и то хватался за зеленый пульверизатор, то ставил его на тумбочку. Как ни странно, в спальне Кроули никаких растений не было.

\- Может, успокоишься? – попросил Азирафаэль.  
Он сидел в кресле и никуда не торопился – на Кроули было бесполезно давить, под давлением Кроули находил странные решения; словно вода, которая просачивается в любую более-менее подходящую щелочку, при этом ломая и круша все на своем пути.

Кроули подошел и опустился перед ним на колено, обжег диковатым взглядом.  
\- Ну тогда начнем? – спросил он, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Расстегнуть твои штаны или что?  
\- Оставь мои штаны в покое, - попросил Азирафаэль.   
Он осторожно погладил Кроули по огненным волосам, жестким, словно проволока. Кроули смотрел на него снизу вверх – и выражение лица у него было такое растерянное, что Азирафаэль едва не засмеялся.

\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, - признался Азирафаэль.  
Кроули оперся ладонями о его колени и приподнялся, запрокинув голову. Азирафаэль придержал его за подбородок, погладил по щеке, провел кончиком пальца по длинному носу. Кроули поморщился от щекотки, но послушно приоткрыл губы, когда Азирафаэль поцеловал его, а через несколько минут он осмелел и пустил в дело длиннющий раздвоенный язык. Кроули быстро учился, особенно, когда ему это нравилось. 

Кроули сам разделся: руки у него подрагивали, но он уже не так сильно нервничал, и не вел себя как загнанный в ловушку зверь. Гордо выпрямился, расправив плечи, и демонстративно положил руку на бедро.   
\- И что это такое? – улыбнулся Азирафаэль, неторопливо расстегивая пуговицы рубашки.   
\- А что? – сказал Кроули, щуря глаза в хищной улыбке. – Люди всегда представляли демонов с хм… хозяйством до колена. Я просто следую трендам!  
\- Убирай это… щупальце, - попросил Азирафаэль. – Оно тебе сейчас не пригодится.  
Кроули разочарованно вздохнул, но его облик стал более гармоничным. 

\- А мне нравилось, - сказал он с легкой обидой.   
\- Мы обязательно попробуем в другой раз, - пообещал Азирафаэль.   
Кроули осклабился. Азирафаэль поднялся и жестом показал на кровать.  
\- Прошу.  
У Кроули дрогнули плечи, на лице, всего на одну секунду, проступило растерянное и смущенное выражение, но потом он взял себя в руки и подошел к кровати вихляющей походкой, которую во всем мире считал сексуальной только сам Кроули.

\- Ну что ж, сплетемся в объятиях страсти, пока мир не расколется на миллион осколков? – съехидничал Кроули.   
\- Где ты такого нахватался? – поморщился Азирафаэль, осторожно поглаживая его спину, худющую, с торчащими лопатками.   
На коже Кроули то и дело проступали змеиные чешуйки и тут же бесследно растворялись.  
\- Да так… почитывал всякое, - уклончиво ответил Кроули.

Он шлепнулся на кровать, перевернулся на спину и сложил руки на груди, словно собирался умирать. Азирафаэль ничего не сказал на это паясничество, только устроился рядом и поцеловал Кроули в плечо.  
\- Мне полагается закрыть глаза и думать об Англии? – ядовито осведомился Кроули.  
\- Отличная идея, - согласился Азирафаэль. – А я перескажу тебе, как прошла премьера «Ричарда», раз уж ты намерен страдать.  
Через секунду Кроули захохотал. Азирафаэль смеялся, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, и ощущал, что их общий смех отгоняет неловкость и смятение, и что Кроули больше не боится того, что произойдет, и что все будет хорошо.

\- Ладно, - наконец сказал Кроули, когда сумел успокоиться. – Покажи мне, как надо?  
Азирафаэль поцеловал его в кончик носа.  
\- Покажу, - пообещал он. – И научу… ты не представляешь, какими изобретательными были джентльмены в викторианскую эпоху. Тебе понравится!  
Кроули с предвкушением сощурил желтые глаза и едва не подпрыгнул, когда Азирафаэль ущипнул его за сосок.  
\- Оу! – сказал Кроули. – Это было… хм.  
\- Еще раз? – улыбнулся Азирафаэль.  
Кроули собирался что-то съязвить, но помялся и просто кивнул.   
\- Я все пытался понять, зачем мне этот рудимент, - простонал он. – Теперь понимаю... может, сделать еще парочку?  
\- Потом, - сказал Азирафаэль. – Не торопись.

Кроули потерся спиной о постель и повернулся на бок, между лопаток то и дело пробивались черные перышки. Азирафаэль догадливо почесал зудящее место. Кроули застонал еще громче и прикусил пальцы.  
\- Ох, мой дорогой, тебе предстоит столько чудных открытий, - прошептал Азирафаэль, оставляя легкие поцелуи на его плечах и загривке.

Кровать поскрипывала. Кроули, кажется, догрызал пальцы и издавал такие чудесные, задушенные звуки, сладкие и жалобные, что Азирафаэль готов был слушать их целую вечность. В распахнутое настежь окно, - Азирафаэль не помнил, когда оно открылось, - вливался городской шум, низкий гул машин и несмолкаемый рокот. Под потолком укоризненно жужжала муха, но на нее не обратили внимания, и она улетела, оскорбленная до кончиков мохнатых лапок. 

Кроули потел, и в отличие от змей, которые запаха не имели, он сильно пах серой, мокрыми перьями и тем металлическим запахом, который имеют гитарные струны после двухчасового концерта.   
Азирафаэль уткнулся лицом ему в затылок, ощущая, как в груди Кроули рождаются низкие протяжные стоны, и как конвульсивно содрогается все его длинное тело. Азирафаэль что-то бормотал ему на ухо, забывшись в горячке, но Кроули это явно нравилось, он издавал короткие всхлипы и прижимался все плотнее, словно хотел слиться в единое существо. 

Азирафаэль ощутил, что проваливается в то самое блаженное мгновение милости Божьей, услышал протяжный крик Кроули, а в следующую секунду что-то черное и блестящее ударило ему в лицо, отшвырнуло прочь от Кроули с такой силой, что Азирафаэль свалился с кровати. 

Целую секунду ослепший и оглохший Азирафаэль в ужасе думал, что их с Кроули взаимодействие все-таки исчерпало чашу терпения мироздания и оно треснуло по шву, но потом он сумел сесть - и увидел, что Кроули просто-напросто не удержал крылья в узде. Крылья цеплялись за потолок, огромные и мазутно-черные, переливались на свету, словно облитые бензином. Кроули, непотребно ругаясь, пытался перевернуться, отмахиваясь от торчащих во все стороны перьев. 

Азирафаэль, воспользовавшись моментом, подобрал майку и стер поблескивающую перламутром влагу с живота и ног. Кроули, наконец, сумел справиться с крыльями и повернулся к нему лицом – Азирафаэль никогда еще не видел такого мягкого и застенчивого выражения на узкой хищной физиономии демона.   
Азирафаэль сел на краешек кровати, нежно погладил Кроули по щеке и принялся вытирать его собственной майкой. Кроули жмурился и едва заметно улыбался, поджимая от удовольствия пальцы на ногах. 

\- Знаешь, мой дорогой, мне одна вещь давно не дает покоя, - сказал Азирафаэль, устроившись рядом.   
Кроули перегнулся через него, схватил с тумбочки зажигалку и пачку сигарет, которых здесь определенно не было минуту назад, прикурил и выдохнул дым с нахальной и блаженной улыбкой, потом подсунул руку Азирафаэлю под затылок так запросто и уверенно, что любому стало бы понятно, что глубокая психологическая травма Кроули осталась в прошлом. Взъерошенный и ухмыляющийся Кроули выглядел в точности как мальчишка, познающий первые прелести взрослой жизни. Азирафаэль улыбнулся, спрятав лицо у Кроули в подмышке.

\- Какая? – с любопытством спросил Кроули.  
Его пальцы осторожно, но любопытно касались руки ангела, изучая гладкость незагорелой кожи.   
\- Откуда у тебя второе имя и что, все-таки, обозначает «Дж»?  
Кроули долго молчал и курил, потом сел.  
\- Не хочешь выпить? – спросил он. – Сходим поужинать?  
\- Давай, - рассеянно ответил Азирафаэль. – И не уходи от вопроса, милый.  
Кроули выбрался из порядком измятой постели и натянул штаны.

\- Останешься на ночь, ангел? – с надеждой в голосе поинтересовался он. – Ты обещал показать много интересного.  
Азирафаэль усмехнулся.  
\- Понравилось? – спросил он, поймав Кроули за петлю узких джинсов.   
Кроули затушил окурок в пепельнице, наклонился, упираясь обеими руками в подушку, поймав лицо Азирафаэля в нежную западню, и крепко поцеловал, поделившись горьковатым привкусом табака.

Азирафаэль положил ладонь ему на затылок, пригибая Кроули к себе, зарылся пальцами в жесткие рыжие волосы.  
\- И все-таки? – настойчиво спросил он между поцелуями. - Что такое "Дж"?  
Кроули прищурился в усмешке.  
\- Я был пьян и идея показалась мне забавной, - сказал он. - Сейчас уже не кажется.  
Азирафаэль терпеливо ждал.

\- Антоний Джинтоний Кроули, - наконец сознался Кроули и фыркнул.   
Азирафаэль от неожиданности разжал пальцы, Кроули выпрямился и взъерошил волосы на затылке.  
\- Поднимайся, ангел, - бодро сказал он, бросив в Азирафаэля помятой рубашкой. – Нас ждет столик на двоих в «Ритц».


End file.
